The price to save a brother
by Flazera
Summary: Iva did warn Luffy that using the excitement hormones twice in a day would have after effects. So what happens if luffy gets turned into a girl? Fem luffy! Ace is saved and Sabo is alive! Possible ZoLu in future! My 1st fanfic pls read and review.
1. What the heck happened!

Hi guys this is the 1st ever fanfic I wrote so pls don't expect too much.

Pls read and review

This story takes place after the war at marineford. In this story Luffy manager to save Ace form being executed. However there are certain side effects that hit Luffy due to overdose from Iva's hormones. Oh and Sabo is alive in this story and is part of white beard's crew. And he ate a devil fruit that lets him teleport.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the battle at marineford, the heart pirates took Luffy and Ace to recover on Amazon Lily with the white beard pirates who needed to recover from that epic battle. At the moment all seemed peaceful. Of course luffy being luffy will somehow manage to screw it up.

" Ahhhhhh... That was a nice nap!" Luffy yawned as he started stretching. Suddenly he noticed 2 odd lumps on his chest. They kinda reminded him of the lumps on Boa's chest. They were like really large pecs but oddly they didn't make him feel any stronger. Right at that moment he heard Ace waking up.

" Ne ace, what are these lumps on my chest? Did I screw up my gear third?"

" Huh wha? Luffy izzat you?" Ace mumbled. Nah couldn't be the voice was too high. Slowly he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Wait a minute... Why was there a naked girl next to him? The last thing he remembered was being put to rest on the same bed as luffy...

"LUFFY?! Where are you luffy?"

" I'm here! What's wrong Ace-nii? Hey...Why's your face all red?" Luffy being well... Luffy failed to notice that he was topless and in fact he was now a she.

Well now that Ace got a better look at the new luffy, she was pretty damn hot. Scratch that thought she was smoking! Her face still the same only rounder and softer. Her eyes were a warm caramel and much larger than before. Her hair was now much longer and reached to her lower back. She also had a perfect hourglass figure and her breasts were now as large or maybe larger then Boa's!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Sabo code red! CODE REDDDDDD!" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs.

Right at that moment, Sabo materialized in the room. " Ace what's wrong how is luffy in danger?" At this point Sabo was genuinely confused. He knew that Ace and luffy were resting in the room that the snake empress Boa had set aside for them. All he saw at the moment was a shivering Ace and a girl... A girl? A GIRL!

" A-A-A-Ace is that L-L-L-Luffy?" He stuttered. He didn't get a reply out of Ace. All he got was a slight nod from his brother and then more screaming.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A GIRL?!" They shouted simultaneously. By this point everyone in Amazon Lily had heard their screams and everyone who was anyone was rushing to the room.

White Beard, Law, Iva, Rayleigh, Jimbe and Boa were all greeted by the sight of a completely flushed Sabo, a Shivering Ace and a luffy-like girl?! When Law pointed to Luffy, Sabo simply nodded. Words weren't needed. They all knew that the girl was luffy.

Suddenly Ace grabbed Law by his collar and shouted " What the hell did you do to my brother you damn perverted doctor?!"

" N-Nothing I swear! Luffy was still a guy when I operated on him. And the last time I checked on him last night he was still a guy." Law replied trying to keep his cool. Now law wasn't one to lose his cool easily but seeing Luffy change into a girl and having a crazed Ace scream at you is more than anyone could take.

" Perhaps I could shed some light on the situation..."


	2. Luffy being Luffy

Everyone turned around and who else would it have been? There he was. Iva leaning on a wall with a smirk on his face.

" Well when we were all trying to save you luffy almost got knocked out. He was already on one dose of my vigor hormones. I did warn him that a second would have some side effects..." Iva slowly said while looking at his nails.

" Dammit! Change our Lu-chan back to the way he was ya damn okama!" Sabo shouted. Suddenly he appeared behind Iva with his signature gun on Iva's head.

" Gurarararara! Calm down there Sabo! I'm sure Iva being the weirdo he is will be able to change your little brother back." White beard laughed. At that point Iva suddenly developed a strange interest of the floor.

" Well... Ya see this side effect is irreversible... This has happened several times and the side effects have always been different. Heck one guy grew a third arm... From all my attempts I am 100% sure that it is indeed irreversible..." Iva shuffled.

The moment those words came out of his mouth the room was filled with such an immense bloodlust it was as if someone was using conquerer's Haki. When Iva turned his head he was greeted sight the sight of a seriously pissed off Ace and Sabo.

Suddenly a bullet materlized out of thin air and flew towards Iva's head. Heck if White Beard hadn't pulled him out of the way he would have been a dead man. Well at least he knew Sabo's nickname " Dark gentleman Sabo" wasn't just for show.

Thanks to Sabo's devil fruit, he could teleport anywhere as well as make anything he chose teleport. Coupled with his insane shooting and fighting skills he was truly a tough foe. If he every missed he could easily teleport the bullet to hit his target or simply teleport himself and beat his victim up.

Right now Iva had 2 of White Beard's commanders aiming for his head. And he was damn sure that they would have seriously killed him if Luffy hadn't suddenly spoken up.

" Hey guys, nobody told me what's wrong with my chest yet!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed. Upon hearing this everyone in the room sweatdropped. At this point everyone in the room had only one thought " was this kid really that dense?"

" Well Lu, ya see the thing is that you are a girl now..." Ace muttered loudly enough for luffy to hear.

" Wha? I'm a girl? How's that any different from before? I'm still gonna be pirate king! Shihihihi" luffy laughed. Oh no this is gonna take awhile...

Several hours and many awkward situations later, Ace and Sabo had somewhat managed to explain to luffy that girls were very different from guys both physically and mentally. Not that the mental part really mattered to luffy though. Luffy was still luffy no matter what gender.

Now the explanation for the mental aspect had gone rather smoothly however the physical part was not as simple. Luffy being the clueless idiot we all know and love knew almost nothing about the male anatomy, much less the female one.

After numerous grueling hours of explanation, Luffy finally understood the meaning of being turned into a girl. Well... Sorta

" So...basically guys have our dick to pee right?" Luffy asked.

Everyone nodded

" And girls have a magical hole that babies come out from?"

More nods

" But where do babies come from?"

... So there they were some of the most powerful people on the world trying to explain to a 17 year old where babies came from...

well that all for this chapter pls read and review! Oh and I don't own one piece Oda Eichiro does


	3. Ugh luffy

" So...babies aren't brought to mommies and daddies by storks?" Luffy asked.

Everyone in the room nodded.

" Then where do they come from?" Even after hours of explanations, the only thing that they managed to drill into luffy's head was that magical bird did not bring babies to their parents. And everyone couldn't bring themselves to explain the idea of sex to luffy.

" Well Lu that would have to wait till ya older." Ace suddenly said. " Nice save there Ace." Sabo whispered.

" But Acccccce you said that when I was 12... I wanna knowwwwww." Luffy begged as she hung from Ace's neck. Dammit, luffy's new puppy dog eyes were just too cute! It took all of his willpower just to turn away. But of course that alone completely drained him...

" Ok fine... First the guy takes his..." Before Ace could cause and further problems Sabo knocked him out. Knowing Luffy, if she ever found out what sex was she would probably have wanted to try it. And that was the last thing that they needed right now.

" Ok Lu, that's enough excitement for one day. Go to bed now." Sabo ordered. And with they everyone left the room with Sabo dragging the unconscious Ace.

" Alright guys, we're gonna need to discuss how we are gonna deal sight the new Luffy from now on. Plus she is gonna need to relearn how to fight. From what I hear boobs, especially ones as large as Luffy's really throw off your balance." Rayleigh sighed.

" You damn pervert! You've been staring at Luffy's boobs! Die pervert!" Ace and Sabo shouted as they charged at him. However, before they even reached him, Rayleigh used his armament Haki and knocked the two of them out.

" Fools! How do you think I am? Have you forgotten I'm Gold Roger's first mate? You're a hundred years too early to try and attack me!" Rayleigh boomed.

And with that they all left to discuss what to do with luffy from now on.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

hi guys flazera here I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short but pls read and review!


	4. I don't wanna wear a bra!

Hi guys flazera here. I'm sorry but I won't be able to update every day from now on since my school is full swing. But I promise that I will update every Thursday. Pls read and review

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Well it's obvious that we need to retrain luffy how to fight. So what else do we need to do?" Boa asked.

" Well I was planning to teach luffy how to use Haki. But with things as it is, I don't think we can even trust her to fight even the weakest Amazonian..." Rayleigh sighed.

" I think the first thing on our agenda should be teaching straw hat boy some modesty..." Iva offered. However none of them liked the idea of teaching luffy how to cover herself up properly or explain the idea of shame. " Or we could leave it up to luffy's crew to teach her 2 years from now" he shrugged.

Instantly, everyone nodded furiously.

" So for now our agenda is to clothe luffy, retrain luffy and then I can teach luffy to use Haki. Any objections?" Rayleigh concluded. Everyone shook heir heads immediately.

" But who's gonna dress luffy? We probably can't trust the amazonians. I mean look at the stuff they're wearing! No little sister of mine is going around looking like a slut!" Sabo suddenly shouted.

" Well I brought Shakky here in case I got bored waiting for luffy to recover. So I guess she can dress luffy right?" Rayleigh said causally.

" Wait a minute... You brought Shakky here for entertainment? What were the two of you gonna... On second thought I don't want to know" Ace blenched.

" Well then it's settled! Tomorrow we carry out the plan! Hopefully we can begin luffy's retraining tomorrow as well." With that last statement everyone left the room. It was gonna be a long loooong day tomorrow.

The next day, Shakky had made Rayleigh carry her entire wardrobe to luffy's room. Of course knowing it was luffy she was gonna dress, she had managed to get Boa and her sisters to help her.

" Well luffy since you're a girl now, you need to start wearing girl clothes." Shakky said. She paused long enough for luffy to nod and then continued. " Ok the most important thing for a girl to wear is a bra!" She said cheerfully.

At first luffy was very confused. " A bra? What's a bra?" He asked.

The moment he finished his question, Shakky had taken a bra out from her wardrobe. Instantly, luffy's face paled. She had seen nami and robin use these before and by the looks of it they restricted movement.

" Nooooooo I don't wanna! Let me outta here!" Luffy shouted. She instantly made a break for the door. However she failed to take even 5 steps before losing balance and crashing on the ground.

"Thank God they dressed her before retraining her! She tried to run away naked for God's sake!" Shakky thought. She gave Boa a nod and instantly she and her sisters had luffy pinned to the ground. However they failed to remember that even though luffy had lost almost all sense of balance, luffy was still luffy. Hence she still had super human strength.

Luffy immediately threw Boa off only for here sisters to jump back on. Soon a full on fight ensued and lasted for a good 3 hours before Shakky finally relented

" Ok luffy fine you can chose not to wear the bra. But you will have to wear everything we chose for you. Is that a deal?" Shakky sighed.

Luffy nodded vigorously and they immediately started dressing her. After awhile luffy emerged from the room in a red cardigan with a pair of denim shorts that reached her knees. Underneath the cardigan the wore a stretchable black tank top so she wouldn't flash anyone when she was training.

" Alright Boa my part us done! Now it's your turn to retrain her" Shakky looked like a huge load had been taken off her shoulders.

" Oh and Good luck Boa, your gonna need it." She smiled while walking back to her room.


	5. Balance is key

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Gomu Gomu no whoaaaaaa! Damn! Why do I keep falling?" Luffy sighed. It was already the third day of her training and she still couldn't fight properly. Everytime she threw a normal punch or kick, she ended up falling. Needless to say she would fail terribly at any attacks involving she devil fruit.

" Luffy sama, don't worry your getting the hang of it! Look you can even stand up on as well as walk on your own now!" Boa cheered as Luffy struggled to stand up.

" But Boa if I can't even punch normally how am I gonna defend my nakama? Stupid boobs!" Luffy whined.

" Luffy, girls normally have years to get used to their boobs since they grow slowly. Even so any normal girl would find it hard to fight with such huge ones." Boa explained. Now that she thought about it Luffy realized that when Nami and Robin fought, they didn't move around that much. And with her normal fighting style, it would be near impossible to fight...

" Don't worry Luffy, I guarantee that within 2 to 3 months you will be fighting normally!" She beamed

" Thanks Boa you're the best!" Come on let's to back to training!" With that Luffy lunged at her. However she failed break into a full run before crashing into Boa.

" Oh Luffy sama if only you were still a guy! Than this would be the best position for us! But alas fate has torn us asunder yet again..." Boa thought. Silently cursing she pushed Luffy off herself. Surprisingly, Luffy was pretty light even with such large breasts.

" Luffy sama we need to work on your balance first. No matter how much you try to use your old attacks, you will need to master balancing. The best way to do that would be something elder nyon taught me." Boa said with a glint in her eyes.

With that she dragged Luffy off to her room. Inside she found the same thing that she was trained with. As Boa turned around to face Luffy, she paled immediately.

" No! Get that away from me! I don't wanna learn!" Luffy shouted. Once again she tried to make a break for it. This time, she almost made it to the door before she fell.

" Luffy sama calm down. I'm not gonna make you read it! I just want you to balance it in your head and walk around, then I'll slowly increase the number of books." She explained as she picked Luffy up and set the book on her head.

" Now I want you to walk one round around the castle without dropping the book. If you do, my sisters will bring you back to my room." With that Luffy was escorted out of her room.

While waiting for Luffy to get back Boa was in deep thought. She still loved Luffy but now that Luffy was permanently female, they couldn't be together...

Suddenly it hit her! That damn okama could solve all her problems!

xoxoxoxoxo

Well guys for those who asked about Boa's crush on Luffy I hope this chapter answers you questions


	6. Iva!

xoxoxoxoxo

After thinking about it for awhile, boa realized that since Luffy was going to be female forever, maybe she could become male!

Boa immediately ran around the entire castle searching for Iva she even mobilized all her troops. However after days of searching Iva was still nowhere to be found. Finally she decided to ask Rayleigh where Iva was since he seemed to know where everyone was.

" Huh? You're searching for Iva? He left after we decided what to do with Luffy. Said something about reporting to his boss..." Rayleigh said while taking a swig from his whiskey bottle."

Somewhere in the world...

" Ah Iva welcome back! I see you finally left impel down! I saw the news about my son. How is he?" Dragon boomed.

" Well lord dragon, luffy has recovered but the thing is that Luffy is a girl now..." Iva muttered while slowly backing out of the room. He knew that whatever was coming to him it wasn't going to be good. Heck torture was the best case scenario now...

" Ah yes Luffy is a girl... Wait what?! Why is Luffy a girl? He was still male in the damn papers! Dammit Iva what the hell did you do!" Dragon shouted. He immediately grabbed Iva by the throat and started strangling him.

" He needed to save Ace so I gave him the vigor hormones twice. I warned him about possible side effects about it but he insisted!" Iva said while gasping for air.

" You have your damn gender changing hormones! You have the guts to come back and tell me you did this to my only son?Go back there now and change him back!" Dragon raged. ( lol dragon rage)

" Lord dragon the side effects are permanent! My vigor hormones have many different side effect when used, most of these effects are what my devil fruit powers can do but they cannot be countered! I tried on my people many times in the past! These effects can't be countered! That's why I didn't want to use it. But your son insisted! Please spare me..." Immediately dragon released his hold on Iva's neck.

" Damn it! How am I going to explain this to my father? Or any of the villagers in luffy's hometown for the matter? Iva you've done enough damage just go back to your country. I'll contact you if I need anything..." He sighed. With that Iva bowed and left the room.

Dragon heaved a sigh and slid down into his chair. Luffy was an airhead. He was already defenseless enough. Now that he was a she she would be even more vulnerable... Something was going to have to be done...

" Well you always did want a daughter..." He mused staring and a picture of him, his wife and Luffy when she was still a baby...

Back at Amazon lily

Since she could not find Iva, Boa resigned herself to reading while she was waiting for Luffy to finish her balance training. Suddenly Luffy burst through her doors and jumped onto her.

" Boa boa look! I can balance now! I can even run! Can we please do more advanced training now? I think I'm ready to fight!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically. However she failed to notice the blush on Boa's face.

" L-L-Luffy sama now that you're done, we can proceed to the next stage." Boa then brought Luffy to a room full of odd ropes and other devices.

" Cool! What's this room for?" Luffy asked.

" Well Luffy sama now that we are done with the first part of your balance training we will need you get better at it. So for this, you will practice walking across a tight rope. To complete this training , you need to be able to walk across the cable I use for the curtains when I take a bath." Boa smiled

" Booooo that gonna take too long... I don't wanna..." Luffy whined while flailing about on the floor.

" But Luffy sama after thins training your balance will be good enough to start fighting again!" Boa mentioned hearing that luffy immediately jumped onto the tightrope...

And with that Luffy began her tight rope lessons.

xoxoxoxo

hi people Flazera here I hope this clears the loophole on why Luffy is stuck a girl. oh and you you guys prefer if I made boa a guy?


	7. Poor nii chans

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

During the first several weeks of practice, Luffy couldn't even walk across half the wire... After grueling days of practice Luffy eventually got better though with a few minor mishaps along the way...

" Luffy sama watch out! No lean to the right! The right!" Boa screamed desperately.

" whoa whoa! Whoaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" *boom* With that, Luffy had managed to crash into the male toilet while Ace and Sabo were bathing.

" Hi Ace-nii! Hi Sabo-nii! Why's your faces so red? Shihihihi you two look funny!" Luffy giggled.

Unfortunately for Ace and Sabo, Luffy had either forgotten that she was a girl or simply didn't care. Since she was currently wearing a white blouse which was drenched, her chest was almost completely exposed.

" Lu-Lu-Luffy get out!" The two shouted in unison. However their sister remained clueless to their plight. After a few seconds or awkward silence Sabo grabbed Ace and teleported out of the room. Leaving behind a confused Luffy.

Unfortunately for the two of then, their problems did not end there. Much to the amusement of whitebeard and rayleigh, Luffy had continuously tried to bathe together with her brothers for "old times sake". Each time Sabo teleported them out in time. However the constant occurrences were taking its toll on their minds...

" Dammit Sabo we need someone to teach her some modesty and we need it to be taught now! I don't think my heart can take anymore of this!" Ace sobbed. For something to bring a commander of the feared whitebeard pirate to tears was truly rare.

" I know what you mean Ace, but there isn't anyone that can teach Luffy... The only person she actually fears is the girl from her crew... Nami was it?" Sabo sighed.

" Yeah that's her! Just teleport to her and get her to teach Luffy some modesty! For the love of god I'm begging you!" Ace pleaded.

" I can't! I don't know where she is! Besides, Luffy wanted to be the one to tell her crew mates what happened to her... Just bear with it! Once Boa is done with her, Rayleigh is gonna take her to another island to train! In the mean time we could just not bathe..." Sabo reasoned.

" Fine then! Just tell Boa to hurry her damn training up!" Ace screamed as he stomped off.

For the next few weeks, Ace and Sabo refused to take a single bath even though they smelled terrible. The only one that was willing to go near them was Luffy since she normally didn't like baths.

Suddenly, after several weeks Luffy ran up to Ace and Sabo.

" Ace nii! Sabo nii! I did it! I walked all the way across the rope!" Luffy shouted happily while jumping up and down doing wonders for her chest. At that moment, ace and Sabo we hanging out with the rest of the crew.

Without even looking around, Ace began growling. Apparently he could sense all the list directed towards his sister and he didn't like it one bit. Sabo quickly grabbed Luffy and teleported a safe distance away.

When they came back every single crew member present was completely fried.

" Don't you bastards ever look at my baby sister like that again! Or else!" Ace growled.

" Well I guess I can start traing her soon." Rayleigh chuckled.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

thanks for reading guys! As always please read and review!


	8. Boa's plan

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Bye Ace nii! Bye Sabo nii! See ya in awhile!" Luffy shouted happily. Since Luffy had finished all her basic training and reached her old power, Rayleigh had decided to start training her on the use of Haki.

" Bye Luffy take care ya hear!" Sabo shouted as he waved to her. Ace on the other hand didn't take Lucy's temporary leave quite as well.

" Rayleigh you damn old pervert! If you do anything to Luffy I'll burn you alive!" He shouted. Currently he was in seastone cuffs to prevent him from burning their ship.

" Chill Ace. Rayleigh might be a little perverted but he takes his training very seriously." Sabo smirked. As he was dragging ace back to the moby dick, he heard ace mutter something about Luffy being an airhead.

Thinking back, when Luffy became a girl, she also became even more airheaded. It was cute at times but it got him and ace into a hell lot of awkward situations.

Just as they entered the ship, the were greeted with the unpleasant sight of a familiar okama...

" What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough problems for us as it is?" Ace barked. Sabo swore if it wasn't for the seastone cuffs, Iva would have long been a smoldering pile of ash on the deck.

" Well it's nice to see you too. But I'm here this time because of a call from a certain empress. Apparently she wants a favor from me." Iva joked.

" What does she want now? Luffy's a girl now and as far as I know she doesn't swing that way. What could she possibly want you..." Suddenly Ace stopped talking. He might not have been that bright but he managed to connect the dots. Before Ace managed to shout Sabo had already beaten him to it.

" No way in hell your gonna turn that love craze woman into a man!" Sabo shouted. Instantly he teleported the seastone cuffs onto Iva's hands. The two of the immediately started pounding Iva. If white beard didn't interfere the poor guy-girl thing might have actually been killed.

While Ace and Sabo were being lectured about jumping to conclusions, Iva took the opportunity to escape and find Boa. As the 2 of them predicted, Boa did want to turn into a guy.

" Are you sure Hancock San? You do realize the only reason they don't try to beat you up is because your a girl right? The moment you try to make any move on Luffy as a guy your as good as dead! I mean look at me!" Iva reasoned.

" I've made up my mind! There will be nothing that seperates me from Luffy sama!" Boa shouted. With a sigh, Iva used his gender hormones on boa.

" Well now that I'm done here, I better get out before those crazy brats find me" he sighed.

Soon after the pain from the gender hormones had subsided Boa was back on her feet and plotting how she...no he was going to get Luffy. After all, he had almost 2 years.

" Now Luffy sama there will be nothing that keeps us apart! You will be mine!" He shouted...

Elsewhere, Ace, Sabo and dragon all felt a chill down their spine..." Luffy what did you do this time..."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

hi guys sorry for the short chapter... Well I plan on skipping 2 years into the future the next chapter! And once again thanks for reading!


	9. Oh no

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Come on Luffy it's time for you to go back to sabaody! It's already been 2 years! It's time for you to go meet your friends." Ace shouted to Luffy.

" Ok Ace nii! I'm just saying goodbye to me friends. Then we can go back to Amazon lily and say goodbye." She giggled as she patted an oversized lion. Over the past 2 years, Luffy's figure had developed more which shocked both Ace and Sabo. Her breasts had grown a little more and her hips had become more defined. However when she jumped towards them she confirmed their fears that she still didn't wear bra.

When the 3 of them docked at Amazon lily they noticed a strange ship that bore a dragon insignia. Ace shrugged it off and went to the palace to say goodbye to Hancock.

As Luffy was walking thought the palace, she noticed there were even more warriors walking about with hearts in their eyes then she had remembered. When she reached hancock's room, she heard a a deeper voice than she remembered. Thinking it was an intruder she charged right in.

" Boa! Are you okay? I heard some weird guy in there. I thought there were no guys on Amazon lily!" Luffy shouted. However instead of a mysterious intruder attacking boa, she saw some wired male that resembled boa. " who're you?" Luffy said flatly.

" Oh! Luffy sama you're back! " I'll throw a feast for you!" He exclaimed. Then he grabbed Luffy's hand and tried to drag her out of the room.

" Wait who're you? And where's boa?" Luffy shouted, rooting her feet firmly to the ground.

" Oh that right you would t recognize me as I am now! It's me boa! I got turned into a guy so I can bee with you!" He beamed.

" Ew. Why would you want to be a guy? I though you liked being a girl? Why would anyone willingly change genders?" Luffy asked.

" Silly Luffy. 2 girls can't be together! Since you can't be a guy anymore, I decided to change into a guy so we could be together!" Boa remarked casually.

Suddenly, a sudden urge to kiss Luffy hit Boa. As he leaned forward to kiss her, Ace and Sabo suddenly teleported into the room and hit boa.

" Dammit you crazed weirdo! Stay away from our baby sister!" They shouted in unison.

" Fools you dare attack me? Mero Mero beam!" He shouted. However instead of turning into stone, they just stood there staring at Boa. Then they resumed wailing on him.

" hah! You think that Would still work on us? You're a guy now! That shit would only work on girls now!" Sabo laughed evilly as he continued the assault.

After they were satisfied with their "work" Sabo teleported out of the room leaving a burnt and bloody Boa.

Later on in the day, boa had been patched up and had thrown the banquet for Luffy. The white beard pirates had came back to celebrate as well as pick up Ace and Sabo.

Boa on the other hand had failed to learn his lesson earlier in the day and had once again tried to make a move on Luffy. This time however, before Ace and Sabo could make a move, someone else had already beat then to it.

" Storm!" Instantly, a mini storm cloud had appeared above boa and began dropping hail on him. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of Luffy.

" Hello there Luffy, you may not recognize me but I am your father." He boomed.

" Ok then." Luffy muttered between bites of meat. Immediately everyone sweat dropped. A random guy comes out of no where claiming to be your father and that's all you say?

" Didn't you hear what I said? I am your father!"

" Yeah yeah I heard ya the first time! Now leave me alone I'm eating!"

" Heh! Just like your mother. Never caring a out the minor details. Ace! Sabo! I need to talk to the two of you!" Instantly he vanished and the two appeared right next to him.

"Look I know the 2 of you may doubt who I am. But I need you guys to help me watch over Luffy. She's an airhead so I don't know how many guys will be trying to take her when she goes back to saboaby. So I need the 2 of you to look after her until she finds her crew ok?" He asked. They both nodded and the next moment he was gone.

" Well then Ace, if we're gonna take care of Luffy we have our work cut out for us." Sabo sighed." Well I'll get Luffy. We better get going."


	10. Luffy returns

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Sabo... How long more must we do this? I can't take this anymore..." Ace begged.

" Come on Ace it's just a little longer! We're already at the sahbody archipelago. We'll see her crew... Soon... Hopefully..." As much as Sabo hated to admit it, the past few days had been hell for the two of them.

Though they were already at the sahbody archipelago, Luffy had forgotten which grove they were supposed to meet in. Hence they had spent the past few days wandering around.

To make things worse for them, Luffy was completely oblivious to the advances from all the makes around her. She failed to understand any pick up lines and constantly acted like she was still a guy. Furthermore, rayleigh believed that since luffy was a girl now she wouldnt beed a disguise since no one would recognize her. Since she didn't notice the advances of all the men Sabo and Ac had to take them down before anything happened.

" Ace Nii! Sabo nii! Come on! I think this was the groove we were supposed to meet in!" Luffy shouted confidently.

" Come on Lu... That's what you said at the last 20 grooves we went to..." Sabo answered wearily.

" But this time I'm sure it's this groove! I can feel it!" To emphasize her point, Luffy puffed out her chest. As Luffy turned around and tried to find her crew again, Ace and Sabo were finishing off all the males in the vicinity. Sabo even teleported all the world nobles into a far away ocean. However when the two of them were done, they realized that Luffy was gone!

" Sabo! We need to go now! " With that Ace grabbed sabo's hand and they started teleporting around to find Luffy.

While Luffy was wondering around she found a group of men surrounding a guy who dressed like she used to. As she was approaching them, a pacifista suddenly shot a laser at her.

While the marines were screaming about how a pacifista had shot an innocent women, Luffy dodged the laser and proceeded to destroy the pacifista with her fist. Suddenly, she heard the familiar voices of Zoro and Sanji.

When she turned around, she was greeted with the sight of a crushed pacifista.

" Zoro! Sanji! I found you guys! Yay!" Luffy shouted excitedly as she ran towards them. Suddenly a group of pacifistas surrounded Luffy only to be engulfed in a sea of flames or completely vanish.

" Dammit Lu! We take our eyes off of you for 1 second and you're being attacked by pacifistas?" Sabo shouted angrily.

" Lu-Lu-Luffy? Is that you?" Zoro stuttered.

" Yep it's me Zoro! Do t you recognize me?" Luffy pouted. Suddenly Zoro felt his face heat up. What was this weird sensation he felt? He had never felt like this when talking to a girl before.

" Sabo! Now's not the time for this! Get us to Lucy's ship!" Ace shouted. And with that, they were all gone. Luckily for them, while Ace and Sabo were teleporting randomly looking for Luffy they managed to find the thousand sunny.

- On the thousand sunny -

It was a blissful day for the crew. They had all met up after 2 long years with the exception of Luffy who Zoro and Sanji had went to find.

Suddenly, Zoro, Sanji, fire fist Ace, dark gentlemen Sabo and a girl that oddly resembled Luffy appeared out or thin air.

" Who are you?" They all shouted pointing at the girl.

" Shihihihihi! It's me Luffy! Don't you guys recognize me?"


	11. It's me!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Shihihihihi! Don't you guys recognize me? It's me Luffy!" She shouted excitedly.

" Oh it's just Luffy... Wait what? Luffy's a guy! You can't be Luffy! " Zoro shouted angrily. He didn't like the idea that there was a girl who looked like their idiot captain and he liked the idea that the girl that could well be Luffy made him blush.

" But it's true... Why won't you guys believe me?" Luffy whined while rolling around on the deck. Suddenly she sat up and gave her signature grins.

" I know! I'll just say something that only our crew members would know! Hmm... Let's see... Oh I got it! Usopp is always telling me and chopper amazing stories. Nami loves beri more than anything in the world and she love her mikans. Sanji always gives nami and robin food first, and kicks me out of the kitchen..."

As Luffy went down the list Zoro started getting more and more worried. Shit Luffy's the only one here who knows about that. I can't let any one we know about it. If that girl is really Luffy than I have to stop her!

As Luffy continued, all the crew members were convinced that the girl before them was truly their captain. The only question was why in the world was Luffy a girl now?

" ... And Zoro mph mmm mmph mm...( keeps a secret diary under his bed)" before Luffy could spout out zoro's embarrassing secret he put his hand over her mouth. Before he even knew what was going on, his hair was set on fire and be was in his underwear. At the corner of the ship Sabo and Ace were making a mental note to teach the punk who dared to lay hands on their sister a lesson later.

" So captain san would you like to tell us how and why you turned into a girl?" Robin asked ignoring a burning and halfnaked Zoro.

" Well when I went to save Ace I got poisoned then healed and used some funny vigor thingy then I used it again!" Luffy said matter-of-factly. The only thing that was on the crew's mind was typical Luffy leaving out all important details.

At that moment Ace and Sabo decided to step in and explain what happened to Luffy. This time in a way that her crew could understand.

Meanwhile Zoro got dressed and Luffy had jumped on his back just like old times. However this time Luffy was a girl and her boos were pressing on zoro's back causing him to blush.

" Psst Sabo I think we need to teach that young punk some manners" Ace muttered. The next moment Sabo plucked Luffy of Zoro's back and placed her on the deck.

" Now now Luffy remember what I told you. It's not polite to jump in people backs." Sabo scolded.

" But Sabo nii Zoro is okay with it! Look he has a smile on his face!" Luffy countered.

" Don't worry Luffy me and Ade will have a nice talk with him..." At that moment the 3 of them disappeared.

" No fair! Sabo nii! Bring Zoro back! I wanna play with him!" Luffy shouted while jumping up and down. Suddenly nami noticed that Luffy's boobs were bouncing more than they should be.

" Luffy now that you are a girl you are wearing the proper equipment right? You know a bra." Nami asked. Immediately Luffy's face paled. As she turned and tried to make a break for it, hands suddenly sprouted from the ground and grabbed.

" Now now captain chan. It's not right for a girl to be running around without a bra. So I guess that means we're going shopping!" Robin beamed.

" Nooooooooooo!"


End file.
